Background: Enhancements
Some agents are created more human than others. Enhanced agents have either been genegineered in a laboratory, cloned from other Technocrats or equipped with cybertech. With this Background, you become one of them. This Trait allows you to choose one of two options: *As a cyborg, you have certain biomechanical devices integrated within your body: biomesh armor, Primium bones, plasma cannons or infra-red scanners. The Background rating allows you to possess a certain amount of cybernetic or biomodification Enhancement at the cost of permanent Paradox points. *As a genegineered human you possess certain physical enhancements that make you stronger, faster, tougher, smarter, more beautiful or more perceptive than a normal Homo sapiens. The Background rating allows you to raise certain Attributes above their normal maximums, at the cost of permanent genetic Flaws. These two options may not be mixed. Experiments along these lines have had disastrous results. Each option has certain rules and limitations. *'Cybernetics:' The devices built inside your body turn you into a walking Paradox magnet. Although they may or may not be obvious to a witness, the modifications ensure that when you do use your powers, the forces of the universe react. In game terms, the Paradox points are added to your Paradox Effect total; no matter how bad a backlash may be, these points never go away unless the devices are removed. Any additional Paradox you earn is added on top of these permanent points... which may cause greater backlashes when things go bad. Whatever form they take - from nanotech to mechanical limbs - cybernetics are essentially machines keyed to your body. If Control wishes to teach you a lesson, these devices may be removed, crippling or killing you in the process. As a walking investment, you'll be monitored even more thoroughly than most Technocracy agents already are; If you go rogue, they'll make it a priority to get you back. Those machines can be targeted by Reality Deviant mages, too. Consider the cyborg attacked by a Virtual Adept. It's not pretty. Once it's set up, mechanical cybertech cannot be augmented with additional Procedures or magic; after your Plasma Cannon is installed, you can't use additional Forces Procedures to make it more powerful. If a rival sorcerer turns Life-based spells against you, however, she can make a mess of your modifications. Many a badass cyborg has been creamed by a witch who made his body reject the machines! In game terms, destructive Life spells inflict two additional health levels of unsoakable aggravated damage if they get past your countermagic (usually vulgar Life 3 or Life 3/Matter 2 spells; receiving 6 or more health levels of damage means the enhancements burst from the cyborg's body and deactivate). Further, a vulgar Life 3/Forces 2/Prime 2 spell can disrupt cybernetics if they are targeted. Five successes or more means the devices go offline until repaired. To offset these vulnerabilities, most cyborgs are outfitted with Primium Countermeasures. If that witch gets past your protection, though, you're screwed! Keep in mind that a Cyborg who is Incapacitated or immobilized may be operated on by anyone ruthless and skilled enough to do so. (In game terms, a character with Technology: Biotech, Medicine, or Science: Cybernetics). Assume a cyborg loses one permanent health level for each point of the device until someone with proper skills can restore the stolen machine. Of course, removal of specific devices (such as a reinforced heart) could be fatal. Further, cybernetic devices run off a Primal Energy (Quintessence) supply. Each one has a certain "battery" built into itself; if this reserve runs down, the biomechanism can run off the agent's personal Primal Energy supply; if that runs down, the cybernetics go offline until the reserve is replenished. *'Biomods:' Genetic mutations like gills and claws - count as cybernetics for game purposes, even though they come from genegineering, not biomechanics. Unlike cybernetics, biomods are not subject to removal (although sadistic agents can cut them off), and they cannot be forced out of your body the way cybernetics can. Hence, the Life magic penalty does not apply to biomods. The permanent Paradox, however, does. Like other genegineered agents, a character with biomods must also take at least one Genetic Flaw per level of Enhancement. *'Genegineering:' Bioconstructs are far more subtle than cyborgs; unless the Enhancement is painfully obvious - like the ability to lift a car or make Cindy Crawford look homely - you seem perfectly normal. Sadly, genetic hyperscience is far from perfect. Bioconstructs still have bugs in their designs like chronic insanity, poor health, spontaneous cancer, nagging pains and degenerative tissue. In game terms, these take the form of Genetic Flaws, inborn disabilities that render "perfect" humanoids a little less than perfect. Even without the Flaws, an obviously inhuman person stands out. Stunning beauty or surpassing genius rouse jealousy among "lesser" people, some of whom will go out of their way to make your life miserable. Incredible strength, agility or endurance often manifest as physical abnormalities (gigantic muscles, leather skin or hypersensitive reflexes) that make it hard to keep a low profile. The following Attributes can be modified with Enhancements: Strength, Dexterity, Stamina, Appearance, Perception, Intelligence and Health. Regardless of justification, no other Trait may be modified in this way. The added Traits may raise a character's normal Attributes as high as 8, and they can be divided between several different Attributes (three to Strength, two to Health and so forth). Like the Background: Talisman, each dot in Enhancements costs two Background points, not one; the modifications are essentially build-in devices (or talismans). Although certain bizarre Technocrats may have more than five dots in Enhancements, we do not recommend allowing player-characters to go that high. This Trait is powerful enough already. *Note: A Cyborg may take a Genetic Flaw instead of a Paradox point at their application wizard's discretion, but must always have at least half their ranks in this skill in permanent paradox (minimum one). Permanent Paradox is the major consequence of being a cyborg, so this should not be removed lightly. • +1 point of Attributes (Genegineering), or 3 points for Devices (Cybenetics/Biomods). One Paradox point (Cybernetics/Biomods) or Genetic Flaw. •• +2 points of Attributes, or 6 points for Devices. Two Paradox points or Genetic Flaws. ••• +3 points of Attributes, or 9 points for Devices. Three Paradox points or Genetic Flaws. •••• +4 points of Attributes, or 12 points for Devices. Four Paradox points or Genetic Flaws. ••••• +5 points of Attributes, or 15 points for Devices. Five Paradox points or Genetic Flaws. Genetic Flaws Strength *Characteristics: Huge, muscular build, visibly tense muscle fibers, dense body mass and weight. *Drawbacks: Constant hunger, chronic pain, bone disease, heart trouble. Dexterity *Characteristics: Long limbs or fingers, nervous tics, uncanny reflexes. *Drawbacks: Constant hunger, chronic pain, bone disease, heart trouble. Stamina *Characteristics: Greater chest capacity, immunity to minor pain, dense body mass. *Drawbacks: Obesity, constant hunger, gray, pale or leathery skin. Appearance *Characteristics: Uncanny beauty, musky scent. *Drawbacks: "Plasticky" skin, rashes and blemishes, musky smell (increased pheromone production) that entrances the opposite sex more than you might want. Intelligence *Characteristics: Large head, baldness, staring eyes, tendency to speak very quickly. *Drawbacks: Dyslexia, hypersensitivity, chronic headaches. Perception *Characteristics: Slightly larger eyes, unusual eye color, nervous tics. *Drawbacks: Hallucinations, headaches, trembling, sensory overload. Social Flaws Constructs are infamous for their disturbing personality quirks, and their mental and behavioral handicaps reflect this infamy. A genetically modified agent might suffer from any of the following ailments: *Jerky, robotic movements, obsessive-compulsive behavior (talking to no one, making lists for everything, reporting everything you do into a small recording device), constant irritability, flashes of rage, constant depression, bouts of nonsensical or obnoxious behavior, referring to yourself in the third person, Tourette's syndrome, paranoia (a really common hang-up in the Technocracy, but blown to obsessive proportions). "Normal" Flaws The following are all flaws that could conceivably be taken as Genetic Flaws. *Bad Sight *Color Blindness *Disfigured *Deformity *Faulty Enhancements Cybernetic Enhancements To activate many cybernetic devices, the player rolls the device's Arete rating. The difficulty depends on whether the tool is subtle and "coincidental" (a Subdermal Transponder), or outrageously vulgar (a Plasma Cannon). Failure means the device fails to activate; a botch might add to the character's Paradox Pool or trigger a backlash. Under certain circumstances the GM might rule that such rolls are simply unnecessary. Further, when any cyborg rolls for Paradox backlash, a severe backlash (10 points or more) also drains all Primal Energy from her internal devices and knocks the cybernetics out of commission until a new energy supply can be found. Extrasensory Access Arete N/A, Primal Energy N/A, Sphere Level 1, Background Cost 2 Special configurations of nanotech enhancers allow an operative to see or hear things beyond the sensory reach of normal humans. Variations include: Long-distance viewing or hearing (Correspondence), weak points (Entropy or Matter), extradimensional rifts (Dimensional Science), infra-red (Forces), X-ray (Forces or Matter), emotional energy (A.k.a. auras; Mind), radio hearing, high-frequencies (both Forces), hypersensitive touch, biosystem functions (both Life), Prime Element fluctuations (Prime) and chronological patterns (Time). Of course, the operative had better hope that nothing sudden happens while he's using the gear: a bright flash, loud noise or harsh sensation can slam him with sensory overload. *System: The different Access devices grant Rank One perceptions in different Spheres. Each variation costs two points and is restricted to one type of perception. Although the player might have to attempt a Perception + Awareness roll, no Arete roll is necessary. *Note: Some of these could be made available as Biomods. Keypads Arete N/A, Primal Energy N/A, Sphere Level 1, Background Cost 2 Essentially a microcomputer that analyzes computer measures and puzzles out the best way to defeat them. By running her fingers along the surface of a vault, a keypad or other security device, a skilled operative can figure out how to defuse the system. Once the problem has been solved (or at least reduced), the Keypads guide the operative's hands as she puts her expertise to work. *System: An agent with Security or Technology can reduce her difficulty by three if she tkes two to five minutes to employ the Keypad. Night Eyes Arete N/A, Primal Energy N/A, Sphere Level 1, Background Cost 2 A simple operation allows an agent to see in the dark as if she were a cat. Nanotech enhancers boost incoming light, and modified receptors convey the images to the brain. Some color definition is lost in the process, but it's better than blindness! *System: This devices functions without a roll, but does not work in total darkness. Night Vision is available as a biomod variation. Replaceable Neural Bypass Arete N/A, Primal Energy N/A, Sphere Level 1, Background Cost 2/4/6 This device is hooked directly into the operative's brain and nervous system. While essentially useless by itself, this Enhancement creates a bypass of the cyborg's basic autonomic nervous functions and can rewrite them depending upon what is installed in the Neural Bypass. Typical installations include Extrasensory Access modules, Transponders, or data files which can be accessed like a normal human accesses memory. *System: This device allows a cyborg to swap out different Enhancements without undergoing invasive, expensive and time-consuming surgery. An operative may purchase any appropriate Enhancement temporarily (such as Extrasensory Access), and then have that Enhancement removed by a technician and replaced with another Enhancement at any time. For every two points spent in this manner, a cyborg gains an extra slot in which to utilize temporary Enhancements. Note that these Enhancements must be bought as normal; the points are essentially refunded whenever a cyborg has them uninstalled. For obvious reasons, this may not be purchased as a Biomod. *There is a major downside to this device, however. As the device can essentially re-wire a cyborg's neural pathways, it would not be difficult for a biotechnician to install a cartridge filled with malware that would seriously damage the cyborg's autonomous nervous system. Alternatively, the Technocracy (and especially the New World Order) isn't beyond installing behavior modifications, new personalities, or false memories. An operative with this device must trust their biotechnician as a rule or risk severe neural trauma or complete personality re-wiring. Skeletal Enhancement Arete N/A, Primal Energy N/A, Sphere Level 1, Background Cost 2/3 Bones break too easily for many cyborgs. This essential modification allows the skeleton to withstand high-stress environments, support internal weaponry and enhance combat survivability. By reinforcing the structure with special allows, a FACADE (or equitable) engineer literally builds strong bones and teeth. *System: A character must have this enhancements before purchasing cybernetics like Vibroblades or a Plasma Cannon. Otherwise, the device will break the character's bones upon deployment. This enhancements also grants operatives an extra "Bruised" health level. This may be bought as a biomod. *Spending one extra point on this Enhancement allows the cyborg to withstand even the most serious of blunt trauma. An operative's bones are essentially padded with shock absorbing material, and resistant to most kinds of bashing damage (normal punches, falling damage, etc.). As such, all post-soak bashing damage is halved (round down). This may be bought as a biomod. Subdermal Concealment Pouch Arete N/A, Primal Energy N/A, Sphere Level 1, Background Cost 2 This is a special pouch that may contain weapons, transmitters, and other valuables. The Pouch looks like a normal expanse of skin; the agent, of course, knows where to lift that skin and slide contraband in. The Pouch also protects the wearer from the item inside should it be jostled or spilled. It would be wise for the cyborg to have the pouch placed in an area that doesn't flex much. *System: Anything that can be carried in an average pants pockets may fit and be concealed in this Pouch. Thus protected, the item is all but invisible to most searches and detection devices (difficulty 9 to spot, unless the searcher is using magic, hypertech, or other mystical means; in such a case, the difficulty drops to 6). This may be purchased as a biomod. Subdermal Transponder Arete 1 or 3, Primal Energy N/A, Sphere Level 1 or 3, Background Cost 2 or 6 Underneath her skin, the operative carries a microtransmitter and receiver. By pressing lightly on the Transponder (which is often hidden under the arm or on the back of the neck), she can send and receive close-band signals across an almost infinite distance. Anything said within three feet of the agent can be relayed back to base or a fellow operative with receiver gear. *System: There are two variations: The normal com-link, which operates when both parties are on the same side of the Gauntlet or Horizon (2 points), and the pan-dimensional link, which allows messages to cross between the worlds (6 points). Both models are effectively invisible unless a searcher uses magical, mystical, or hypertech detection methods to scan for hidden devices. Mundane metal detectors won't work, and risking is at difficulty 9. This "package" includes a receiver, which is about the size of a portable CD player. Claws Arete N/A, Primal Energy N/A, Sphere Level 2, Background Cost 2/3 A simple, yet effective hand-to-hand weapon: the agent merely pops her claws and rakes an enemy's face off. These devices are usually vulgar amongst the masses, but thanks to a plethoraof comic books and cinematic assassins, most folks in technological societies consider them weird by possible. (Primitive people think it's possible too, as you're obviously some kind of demon.). *System: No Arete Roll necessary. Also may be purchased as a Biomod. *Difficulty: 6, Damage: Strength + 2, Range: 0, Rate: N/A, 2 points. *Difficulty: 6, Damage: Strength + 3, Range: 0, Rate: N/A, 3 points. Biomesh Armor Arete N/A, Primal Energy N/A, Sphere Level 3, Background Cost Variable This is a light, less invasive armor that is constructed from nanotech devices and genetically altered skin cells. It covers a cyborg and protects her from the force of blows, gunfire, or a reality deviant's claws. This armor must be repaired between missions in which damage is taken, or it will eventually fail. *System: For every 2 points spent, a character gains one point of armor. When rolling to soak, add these armor points as dice to the character's soak total. These dice may be used to soak aggravated damage. This may be bought as a Biomod, but costs two extra points per point of armor, as the mesh regenerates itself as long as the agent maintains a special diet (extra iron, calcium, etc.). G42 "Raptor" Vibroblades Arete 3, Primal Energy 15, Sphere Level 3, Background Cost 6 A favorite of assassins, this modification resembles the Claws cyberware. While the claws simply tear through flesh and bone, these weapons can slice through thin sheet meal. Vibrating with incredible speed, these micro-thin blades seem nearly invisible... until they cut you. *System: Anything the operative slaps is immediately cut to shreds - including himself if the agent is clumsy enough to botch an attack roll. The Arete roll activates the claws and the Primal Energy supply allows the blades to run for one scene per point. These blades are vulgar and may not be purchased as biomods. *Difficulty: 6, Damage: Strength + 4 (agg), Range: 0, Rate: N/A. Hypermed Injection System Arete 3, Primal Energy 6 (Special), Sphere Level 3, Background Cost 6 This System carries a selection of powerful short-term stimulants, pain-killers and hormones; a simple push in the right spit can give you sudden energy, numb pain, repair minor structural damage, administer a Primal Energy rush or provide a surge of rapid-fire activity. One the meds wear off, however, the character crashes with a throbbing hangover. *System: Each Injection System provides six uses of any three of the following powers: **Sudden Vitality (three new dots of Stamina) **A "healing" (as the Life 3 effect) **A burst of extra speed (as the Time 3 effect Accelerate Time) **Higher pain threshold (three health levels) *The agent can mix and match the hypermeds however she pleases, but she cannot stock more than three different Effects (or six uses). Each time she employs the device, the player makes an Arete roll. Except for the Time acceleration dose, all Effects are coincidental - only the operative feels the difference. Once employed, the hypermeds wear off in one scene (roughly 10 minutes), leaving behind a throbbing hangover. The exceptions to this rule are the Primal Energy (which stays in the body until used) and the healing (which keeps the agent at Incapacitated or above regardless of how much damage she sustained under the influence of the drugs). Physical Structure Enhancement Arete N/A, Primal Energy N/A, Sphere Level 3, Background Cost Varies A "base" cybermodification, this "package" reinforces the skeleton, skin and organs of the recipient. Available in many different "custom jobs," Physical Structure Enhancements literally makes an agent "stronger, faster, better." *System: An agent may boost their Strength, Dexterity, Stamina, or gain an extra "Bruised" health level (once). The latter function also allows the operative to always soak aggravated damage. Keep in mind (especially with the latter function) that there is always the possibility of having the gear exposed in combat or otherwise (think Terminator), which is vulgar and likely to cause the character to have to roll for backlash. Minus its mechanical components, this Enhancement may be bought as a Biomod. Implant Plasma Cannon Arete 4/6, Primal Energy 30, Sphere Level 3, Background Cost 6/8 No less subtle weapons exist (except perhaps a chain gun). The cyborg aims his arm at the target, activates the device and lets fly with a blast of superaccelerated plasma. *System: The player makes a successful Dexterity + Firearms (or Energy Weapons equivalent) roll (difficulty 7) to hit a man-sized target. To activate the Cannon, an Arete roll needs to be made. The successes inflict aggravated Forces damage (successes + one on the Damage and Duration chart). Each short consumes one Primal Energy per shot. Any Paradox the character gets hits while the Cannon is operating. Among the Masses, the device is incredible vulgar (difficulty 7 or 8). In a laboratory, Technocracy stronghold, or supernatural surroundings, the effect is coincidental (difficulty 6). *This Enhancement comes in two power levels: The "light" Cannon and the "heavy-duty-destroys-everything" model. The former uses an Arete pool of six, and it can be concealed within the cyborg's arm. The latter uses eight, and is obvious as a tank in a ball room. Other variations employ fire, electricity, and laser beams. *Difficulty: 7, Damage: as per Arete roll (agg. Forces), Range: 200, Rate: 1. Primium Countermeasures Arete N/A, Primal Energy N/A, Sphere Level 3, Background Cost 4/6/8 The cyborg's skin, bones and organs are all laced with a microfilament mesh of fibers that allows the cyborg to withstand a fair amount of magical harm. Even after the defenses are breached, the Primium repels the worst of the assault. *System: The cyborg receives points or innate countermagic (these dice add to any countermagic roll regardless of the spheres being used). Four points buys two dice, six points buys three dice, and eight points buys four dice. This enhancement is now available as a biomod, and it cannot be "purchased" under any circumstances by a character that does not belong to the Technocratic Union (short of theft). Z488-C Video Data Retrieval System Arete 3, Primal Energy 15, Sphere Level 3, Background Cost 6 For up to 24 hours, a nanotech recording system captures anything an operative sees or hears while the device is on. When the mission ends, the agent returns to his safe house, where anyone with the appropriate expertise can remove the implant, process the data, and then reinstall the implant. If the agent is killed before the data can be secured, the impressions are lost. *System: The device records sensory impressions. If the agent has other sensory-boosting technology, the System records the heightened perceptions as well. Although it's invisible, this cyberware is obvious to anyone who performs an autopsy on the agent. To activate, roll Arete. No successes, no recording. This is not available as a biomod. Implant Chain Gun Arete 3, Primal Energy 15, Sphere Level 4, Background Cost 8 The HIT Mark's signature; on activation, a small but potent belt-fed minigun unfurls from a concealed compartment on the cyborg's back. Not long afterward, a stream of metallic slugs are making a very big mes of whoever annoyed our steelhead friend. When all else fails, nothing makes a statement quite as eloquently as a chain gun. It pays to send the very best. *System: Without question, this weapon is vulgar anywhere except in a Technocracy stronghold, deep space, or some other mystical nether-realm. The Arete roll allows the device to function; failure causes the gun to jam upon deployment; a botch causes a Paradox backlash that often manifests as the gun exploding once its fired. If the gun works, the player rolls Dexterity + Firearms. The weapon fires full auto or spray bursts only, and it expends one Primal Energy point each time it rises from or folds into the operative's back. *A complex combination of Correspondence, Matter, Forces and Life procedures allows a machine that could not possibly fit into a human back to expand, snap into place and fire 200 rounds of high-velocity shells without ripping the cyborg inside-out. Even then, the Chain Gun cannot be installed in any normal human - only specially built constructs can accommodate this Enhancement. It can not be purchased as a Biomod. Additional Biomods Enhanced Pheromones Background Cost Varies By boosting and blending natural pheromones to specialized purposes, genegineers can progrma an operative with a whole variety of powerful but enticing scents. Technically, the vomeronasal glands in humans are too vestigial to be easily affected by pheromones, but a sufficiently powerful dose combined with normal olfactory sense memory can get around such details. Unless you've got some form of chemical analysis machine (or a Life-based spell that allows you to catalogue body chemistry), you'll never know what hit you. *System: Every point spent in this enhancement provides two dice that could add to Dice Pools for Etiquette, Expression, Intimidation, Leadership, Persuasion, Subterfuge and, of course, Seduction. Environmental Sustainability Adjustment Background Cost 3 The agent is altered to survive environments that would kill a normal human: deep seas, space, sub-zero temperatures or intense heat. Each type of environment requires a different kind of modification, and all of them are mutually exclusive. In her "home turf" the operative is perfectly comfortable; indeed, she might suffer some ill effects (like disorientation or even Paradox) when she's in a "normal" human environment! *System: As stated, an operative with the appropriate adjustment has no trouble acting in their specified environment. Additionally, if the agent suffered an attack that mimics her "home" environment (fiery blasts or high pressure, for example), she effectively doubles her Stamina and rolls double her usual soak dice against the damage. The reverse is also true, though; an attack that counters her "home" environment inflicts twice the usual damage. Foot Pads Background Cost 1 A simple but effective biomod pads the agent's feet, allowing her to walk silently, and toughens them so that she can walk across hazardous surfaces (ice, broken glass, hot coals) without slipping or injury. *System: This mod reduces the difficulty of Stealth rolls and Athletics rolls that might keep the operative from skidding or stumbling on an awkward surface. Naturally, the agent must be barefoot at the time... Foot Pads don't do much good inside a pair of Nikes. Gills Background Cost 2 Many sea-based operatives receive this biomodification; a series of membranous gills filter clear oxygen from water, gas or toxin-tainted air. Thus, the agent can breathe in places that would suffocate a normal person. Although the gills are often easy to notice, most modified operatives grow their hair long to cover the slits and favor loose, easily removed clothes that allows them to "breathe without restricting the air supply too much. This modification is also available in a cybernetic version. Radical Pigment Alteration Background Cost 4 Blending is important... sometimes vitally so. By shifting the pigmentation of his skin, an augmented agent can fit in with people of any ethnicity... or with shadows, foliage, debris or other hiding places. Changing colors takes a minute or two (GM discretion). *System: The agent may dd four dice to any rill that involves disguise, camouflage or stealth. A side-effect of the process makes the operative's skin change subtly but not noticeable under stress. This Enhancement is also available as nanotech-driven cybertech. Enhancements Enhancements